shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike MaCgail
Mike MaCgail '(マイク·マッギル, ''Maiku Makuchiyo) or otherwise known as the '''Umbrella Samurai (傘侍, Kasa Samurai[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?']), is the second-in-command of the Weapons Core of the Sujata Pirates and currently is both a bounty hunter and Mechanic for the crew. He was famous from creating Johnny's Sailor and several other models like it. Originally Mike was a young and handsome marine officer, which he was believed to be a captain or at the least a commodore. However he had abused his power and ordered around the common people and innocent. Mike was also caught taking several thousand of belis that he would spend out at the clubs and bars whenever he was off duty and such. So he was stripped of his title as a marine officers and dishonorable discharged, so get back at those who had done this to them. Mike had become a bounty hunter and put his own personal bounty out on their heads. Within a few weeks he had managed to kill those who had done it to him, thus making him a force to be reckoned with. Then enjoying the bounty hunter life style, Mike had decided to keep at it. Getting bounty and after bounty, then getting a bit to big he had spent all of the bounty money. On girls, drinking and food, thus sending him to the poor house. Then he had become a washed up bounty hunter, then living his life as a thief and making himself even more infamous with the world government. Then went he was about to lose his own mind and slip into madness, he was visited by a mysterious ghost who had spoke of a way for him to get more money and all of the treasures he wished. Mike listed to what the ghost had to say and after learning that he had been chosen to join a crew because of his skills. He seemed to be willing to do anything to get himself money again, so after finding Donsai Sujata and telling him about the ghost. Mike had joined the Sujata Pirates and now is their chief shipwright and mechanic he had earned himself a bounty of 34,000,000 for such crimes as his abuse of power during his days as a marine, taking several thousand belis from the marines and using them for his own will. His dishonorable discharge as a marine officer, his murder of the officers who had brought him to justice and then becoming a bounty hunter. Joining the Sujata Pirates and his most famous crime is the defeat of an elite pirate from the east blue. With this Mike sets out to make as much money as he can and create the prefect weapon that he could use against devil fruit users. Appearance Mike is know for his light brown spiky hair and what used to be a handsome face, whenever he was a marine. His face was free of scars and such, during these days. He had worn a pair of black jeans and boots, he was shirtless and had the officers jacket over his shoulders. On his back he had kept four metal umbrella's with bamboo handles. Then whenever he had became a bounty hunter, he had donned a black tank top. He had a pair of blue jeans and boots, often he was seen with a black cloak over his shoulders and there was a special strap that held his four umbrellas on his back. Then whenever he had joined the sujata pirates strips of gauze covering his forehead and his mouth partly stitched. He also had two scars running up his cheek, one of which has blinded his right eye. He carried an oxygen tank and a sheath for his umbrellas on his back. Personality Mike appears to be very blunt and arrogant, he often calls himself a "Man of Steel". He has a high opinion of himself, not scared to abuse his powers and isn't a fair fighter. Like all of the members of the weapon core, Mike has a great hate for Devil Fruit eaters and strives to prove that weapons are better than devil fruit powers. Whenever he was first introduced into the Sujata Pirates arc, he had made it very clear that he has a great hate for Devil fruit eaters. But he does become hypocritical, as shown that he doesn't dare go up against any of the Devil fruit eaters of the sujata pirates. Also he had shown traits to have a love for money and woman, he likes to impress the ladies. Showing off his skills and abilities in battles, but whenever he is overwhelmed in battle. Mike had revealed that often he might turn chicken and run away, or let one of his allies hand the opponents. But whenever he was going up against the lowly ranked member of the marines, Mike wasn't scared to fight an opponent who is weaker than him and he has second thoughts to take on an opponent stronger than him. But can easily become aggressive to those around him if his manhood is questioned, this first was seen whenever Tena had made a comment that Mike is all bark and no bit. But rather an ironic thing being that he thinks of himself as a man of steel and basically a manly man. He often takes great care in his appearance, weapons and likes showing off with his umbrellas. So he gets aggressive to those who comment about how much he cares for appearance or his weapons. But what lead to his downfall in most of his life, is the fact that he seemed to be worried about money and impressing those around him. He himself had shown to cause suffering that is often self-inflicted, but he often will blame an opponent if something does go right. Thus he had made several enemies throughout the grandline and in the new world. But like many other one piece characters, Mike has a signature laugh that goes "Umahahaha" and at the end of most of his sentences he likes to use the words "Punk" or "Pussy". Relationships Sujata Crew Among the Sujata crew, Mike seems to have a bitter sweet relationship with the crew members. Since he is a member of the weapons core, most of the crew members don't really seem to have interaction with them. But Mike has created several weapons for the other members of the crew and they seem to be grateful for these things. But it does seem that Mike doesn't mind the Devil fruit eaters of the crew and that seems to be the exception of his beliefs. Donsai Sujata Mike seems to have gained a respect for Donsai, because he had promised him wealth and such. Mike also is free to create whatever weapon and modifications to the ships as he pleases. Donsai has a high trust in Mike to insure that his crew is at its top levels. Weapons Core In the weapons Core, Mike seems to work the best with them, since they all have almost the same story. Often Mike is partnered with Mailo and Breanne, they all share the same belief in that devil fruit eaters are weak and their weapons are superior. Abilities and Powers During his days as a marine officer he had authority over those who were underneath him, he wasn't scared to abuse these powers. But whenever he was dishonorable discharged these powers were stripped of him as well, but now as a member of the weapons core. Mike is believed to be one of the best weapon users in the world and one of the best creators as well. Mike had created Johnny's Sailor and many other weapons that are used by the Sujata pirates, such as the Tomogiri. He also had aided Creeper with the Muteki Yoroi armor, so he knows he way with tools and anything machine related. Aside from this he is an excellent shipwright and is able to repair almost anything that arises on the ships used by the Suajta pirates. Going into his battle skills, he had shown to be a great fighter and a close combatant. He has above average speed, strength and stamina. Since he had trained with the rest of the crew, he is able to confirmed to be a good martial artist as well. He is able to take on almost any kind of opponent, with his dirty tricks he would be able to handle himself against one opponent. Mike also boasts as the Man of steel, he is unbeatable or so in his mind that he is. Mike is a good swordsmen and a marksmen, he is invaluable to the crew that he is a member of. Body Modifications Mike had done several modifications to himself taking after creeper, he had created an artifice heart that allows him to go great periods without resting and such. Mike also had turned his right arm into a fake arm that he is able to take off and by putting a small cannon that he keeps strapped across his back. He uses this cannon in several different ways, by removing the false hand that he usually keeps attached to the nozzle for aesthetic purposes, Mike can attach his cannon directly onto his arm and fire a blast of explosive energy at an enemy. Weapons Mike's main weapons that he has is the four umbrellas that he has on his back, these four umbrella are made from a heavy metal. The handles are made of bamboo and the metal has fragments of seastone within and so whenever he touches an opponent with it. He can cancel devil fruit powers if one would have any, also besides his cannon and umbrella. He was seen use a pair of brass knuckles and a sword. Fighting Style Mike's main fighting style uses that with his umbrella in his umbrella have several hidden traps and such that haven't been fully explained yet. But he uses his canon to fire at his opponents, he uses his body as a weapon and his fighting skills. Haki As stated by Donsai, all of his crew member know how to use and Mike has confirmed to use both Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki. Rokushiki As confirmed by Ryba who had developed a technique very similar to the Te-Awase, Ryba had revealed that Mailo has a Doriki level close to 500. He has shown to have an expert level of Rokushiki at his will, along with his kenpo and with his weapon, he is a fighting force. *'Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' *'Kami-e Kanshou' (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. *'Kami-e Genshou' (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. *'Geppo Odori' (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Geppo 'Renda (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. *'Geppo Gouka' (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons *'Rankyaku Nami' (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. *'Rankyaku Renda' (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. *'Shigan Renda '(利益, Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”) ''the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. *'Shigan Sen''' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. *'Shigan Oshi' (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. *'Soru Tama' (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. *'Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”)- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. *'Terepouto' (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. *'Tekkai Shirudo' (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. *'Tekkai Renda' (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. *'Tekkai Hei' (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. *'Rokuogan Inpakuto' (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Navigation Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Rokushiki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Sujata Pirates Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Former Marine Category:Umbrella User Category:Shipwright Category:Mechanic Category:Mercenary Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User